User talk:Psychomantis108/Archive 2
Archived I've taken the liberty to archive your talkpage, it was getting really long. 00:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :You have to do it manually. Make a page called "User talk:Psychomantis108/Archive #" and then copy all the content from your talk page into it. The template on your talk page automatically lists the archive here for easy access. 11:01, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Blogs There have been a lot of blogs about stories, which I think should've been put into article pages. I messaged you because you were the one that made the post about the Blog policies. What do you think? Should all those blogs have been put into article pages? 21:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :That could work. But we should keep an eye on that, or else soon stories are going to take over the blogs even though they should be in the mainspace. 22:03, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah but that would defeat the point of having story articles then. Writing stories in the blogs only makes sense if you wish to get feedback about your stories from other users, otherwise there is no point to them being there. And I like what you said, about the completed stories being posted in the mainspace, that makes sense. 13:34, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Like I said, that could work. 17:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC) No one joining RPs I agree with you, I don't see this as a case. Like you said on the thread, most users that are having their RP's ignored have a reputation of abandoning their RPs halfway through or are so new that no one really knows them well. Zipper certainly has a reputation, even though I have joined almost every single RP that he has made in the past few months. All of them got abandoned. Anyway this happened on the TES Roleplaying Board as well, new users or users with bad reputations rarely had people join their RPs. This is not something new to happen only to the Sandbox, like you said this is an eventuality in every scenario. It is just how the TES RP community works. Before you make your own RP you have to build up a reputation and make friends, then you make your RP and it becomes successful, that is the same thing that I had to do. I joined and completely played through at least 5 RPs before I make Return of the Septim Dynasty, most of them were Ketick's and that helped me make friends whom then joined RotSD. And even then I was still a part of other RPs, which helped me attract people to RotSD after it started dying at the middle of part 1. 12:25, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Screw-Ups and Lorebreaking Issues The following inscription was found on a tablet in Volskygge, most of it was in Dragon Runes, but a fresher section was written in Tamrielic: I am known by many names. Volsung. Vulstrunah. Vahzen the Unslaad. However, once the Dragon War ended, much like Lord Alduin, I was set adrift in time. Being adrift in time is a strange thing. One year passes in a second, and a second is eternity. The most important things are ephemeral, while the most insignificant things were the foremost. I lay sleeping, for a thousand years until I was thrown from the timestream in the midst of the Oblivion Crisis. There i was known as Darius Stormblade. I slept again, for 150 years, until I was thrown from the timestream. Then, I was 2 souls. Volsung, the Dragon Priest. Caius Lightning-Sword, the Nord. -- Er, just wanted to ask a question, would the above break any lore? Is so, please let me know so I can fix it. The Courier of Windhelm (talk) 03:08, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Internet issues Well, hello. It's me again. The regulators thread is getting kinda long, so it's starting to screw up the browsers. You may want to make a new one. The Courier of Windhelm (talk) 21:49, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Georgie! And, Merry Christmas to you, too! (Uh... just realized it's the next day for you. xD) Are you staying on the wiki, and just leaving the RPing stuffs? Aetherius Landing (talk) 03:20, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Happy bday brotha! XD KOOL KHAJIIT 03:40, January 4, 2015 (UTC) My Lovely Georgie Happy birthday, you lovely hunk of girlish man! :D Love, ya! Aetherius Landing (talk) 03:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Aerin Oakvale Sure (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 12:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Happy late bday :/ Hey, friend! Happy super late bday! I wish the whole team could gang up again and roleplay... Like the old times. Like in the Legend of Nirn. Like when I was a lore-breaking fanatic. Y'know what I'm saying? HolyWyvern (talk) 15:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Smooshies home Psycho my dearest, it has been so long, too actually.. ì want to know if you have any rps atm that I could join and also you could stop by the chat for a lil catchup Dearest smooshieAnntion12 (talk) 18:18, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Arena - Kodlak vs. Darius Sure. :) HumbleDaedricServant Talk 14:32, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Dying roleplay :'( Hey, Psycho! :3 I need extreme help. There's a roleplay with a very interesting concept, but it's dying. So I need your help to revive it! :D Will you help? :3 http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:49554 HolyWyvern (talk) 19:42, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:LoN Timeline Thanks, Psycho. Helped a lot :3 But I'm still a bit ''confused for the upcoming RP. Again, here's what I've done so far. "Even the most ancient prophecies can be wrong, but they can never be changed." --Beno Laureate II, Emperor of the Laureatean Empire. In the waning years of the Fifth Era, a mysterious being born unknown of all was rising from it's 6,000-year slumber, about to cause what it was thought to be the beginning of the end, unaware of what was waiting for him... They have locked him away and sent between dimensions, stuck in a paradox. Stopping by each destructive catasthrope. From Legends of Nirn and a King's Return. Until he stopped in a silent, yet imperfect, world. Years of prison, now expired. In this world, chaos and death rained all over. The divines overpowered by the Daedra, all heroes defeated, rebellions and war created, genocides of millions of races committed, many diseases found..." I still need to practice a bit more. I feel like there's something missing... HolyWyvern (talk) 23:57, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Because Dunlammus doesn't have anything else to do :P Alrighty. Tell me when to make the new RP, 'cause I think RotK is ending soon. HolyWyvern (talk) 17:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, Dunlammus ''is ''a Daedra... Also, the 5th era will probably last 300 years. I dunno. HolyWyvern (talk) 19:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Return of the King Just a random message from someone back from the grave :P... I was curious on your current rp... Age of King... looked interesting. Only problem though is that I don't want to join an RP without knowing what has happened or whats happening. But I'm a tad lazy to read through 17 pages worth of RP... savouring every last message to understand whats going on. I read the introduction on the 18th page... but I feel like that its more complicated than that. So what I'm asking is that if you could just briefly explained whats happened, whats happening and whats going to happen. Also... are you nearly finished with it? Yours faithfully Sithfanjedi (talk) 16:12, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I totally bet that RIP and other stupid references and memes was totally my fault xD. In all seriousness...I was not trying to rush or pressure you. Just joking :P From the only and only Sithfanjedi (talk) 18:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Vidron page Just saying man that I am still carrying on with this Vidron page, hope to have it finished soon. Haven't really been able to work on it recently so that's why its taking a while, at best I hope to have it finished by the end of June. Will message you again if the image doesn't work for Vidron's picture. Wind within 707 (talk) 21:59, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Cyrus and Isis OHMAHGAWD, GEORGE! They look A M A Z I N G! I never thought of Isis having short hair, but it looks SO COOL! I LOVE THEM! They're perfect! SunnyWuzHere (talk) 14:49, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Sheogorath's Servant Do you know where i contact kool Khajiit? I want to make my own canon. 13:57, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Sheogorath's Servant Sorry to post twice but could you help my RP get kicked off? Its called Alduin won. An apocalyptic nirn rp. I could use some help because i dont think its getting noticed. Thanks 14:01, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Sheogorath's Servant Queenie do you want to join my RP? its supposed to be very tactical, not just brute strength or stronger spells. it would be great if you would 16:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Sheogorath's Servant Concerning Issues Hey Psych As you may have heard or seen, there has been a security issue regarding Wikia. You can find more about it in Cmmunity Central, at the Weekend Security Issues thread on the General Discussion board. Just to be safe, i recommend changing your account's password to a new one, and use the Special:UserLogin option instead of the one at the bar. Sorry if this caused any inconvenience. I just thought to let you know to be on the safe side. Edit: I also thought that we should warn the other users here as well, but I'd like to discuss it with the other staff first before making a decision. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Pardon I didn't know how to find all the chat mods but aparently you have a staff page the mod was HeroicLightLion. Thanks.Play till' you drop (talk) 16:38, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:RazielplaysSkyrim Yes, I spoke to Raz not to do it, since I had very little idea on what was going on I let him off with a serious warning. --- Heroiclightlion Curiosity, (Reign of) Chaos, and a Simple Question So, I was kinda curious. How exactly are you going to tackle a ten year long (in universe time) RP? The Courier of Windhelm (talk) 05:42, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Steam Hey Psych, the random friend request from K*********_ is actually from me - I'm using a friend's account. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 02:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Delusions Uh, why was I banned I wasn't doing anything wrong. Play till' you drop (talk) 20:31, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I was told to stop oncnce and I did I didn't know that NK was such a hot button. I sent links to peeps to let them know I had a new RP. But I'll be alright. Ciao. The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Tournament champion. Think i'll go with Vorrinor for this one. Halfmoon (talk) 19:37, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Logically, I will use Harold Burned-Mane. Since he is the most developed of my characters. 19:58, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I choose Sariel Steelfang as my character, due to her popularity with some members of the community. (And yes, she actually is my character even though Data drew her and stuff) T8 the Gr8 (talk) 21:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Ugh, way to go Announcer. Now you've put me in a conundrum. Hate you (love your work by the way. Shoving people into arenas? Priceless!) But, anyways, I think I'll go with Maria Harin for this one... SunnyWuzHere (talk) 22:08, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Think I'll go with Calvus. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 22:19, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm, , hard call with this one. I'd have picked Levith Syphre of Ancient Legends, but he doesn't have a pic, which denies him. So ... let me see. What about Levith's AoI incarnation? (Ya can always crop his sister out from the image with paint) ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Odahviing|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ { Send a Bishojo! } 23:32, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to be a spoilsport, but I'm pulling out of this one. None of my characters are particularly strong, and I rarely bother to write much down on their pages, so half of their powers are probably missing. You can pick someone else instead. Emperor Maximus (talk) 08:42, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Nelganis Kanir I'll just go with his current version.Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 13:07, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I'll just take that spot and register Divaak Veleth for this one. Last and Best Hope of House Hlaalu (talk) 23:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Done and done! Here is Rashka the Bastard! Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 00:06, September 2, 2015 (UTC) '''EEEEEEK, '''just found the talk page thing, hope it's not too late. Go with Daithi. Shille Talk Blog 12:04, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd go for Helvian. Mhazard (talk) 17:03, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Tourney of GAYs I'll go with Talion on this one; I think he's my only decent character. Here's the image, it didn't upload to the page right. https://www.behance.net/gallery/Kings-of-the-realm/14648955 thanks, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 08:03, September 2, 2015 (UTC) GAY Tournament It would seem the announcer has... Got the wrong image for Talion :P I didn't realise it linked to the full gallery. Here's what was supposed to come through : https://m2.behance.net/rendition/pm/14648955/disp/aec0a921b0072680b76026000249e0ef.jpg "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 03:49, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Thingy I thought it was fine! Can't wait to see it in action. :P SunnyWuzHere (talk) 01:41, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Other Yeah, it works! We can do it like that :P SunnyWuzHere (talk) 11:46, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Dunlammus' Page I'm sorry. I thought I could, since it was my character. I understand, though. Changing topics, there's something I want to ask you. Is the roleplaying wiki still active? My whole TES life is basically roleplaying and, obviously, I can't just come back here after that little outbreak. HolyWyvern (talk) 18:16, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Dunlammus' Page The RE thing is getting ridiculous Anyway, if I come back, I'll kind of feel out of place, knowing that some people dislike me, and I'll feel bad for them. I'll also feel like a total dork, promising that I'd pull out, and also sad because of the constant shit that I bring up, that I can't control. So that's a problem HolyWyvern (talk) 18:29, September 28, 2015 (UTC) *Re intensifies* Damn, I think you're the most inspirational person I've ever met in years. The last one being my first best friend, who died. I'm glad that I've met you. I'm coming back, and I'll try to follow your advice. But the thing is, the whole chat will be awkward when my name just pops up there. Thank you, Psychomantis. You helped a poor soul change. P.S.: I was wondering if you could add back the things I edited. --HolyWyvern (talk) 13:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage Psycho, you should break up the page in multiple subpages, like I did with Harold's page. It is far too long in its full length xD 14:04, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:Stuff and things I added something on "Trivia" and some biography details, but I can't seem to find it. HolyWyvern (talk) 17:12, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:Talk page messages Again, I'm sorry. I didn't want Scims thinkin' I commited suicide n' shit. Y'know, depression and all that. I should think more when it comes to messages. HolyWyvern (talk) 23:06, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Bad pun. You're grounded. You have all the time in the world. Because it WILL take a long time to make 'cause I don't even know what it should be about. The last one was about defeating Dunlammus with J'dharjo's sword, which was shattered and scattered across Tamriel. So I don't really know. Maybe a Greymarch RP? Or maybe a mix of all the Elder Scrolls games? HolyWyvern (talk) 19:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) JayJ It'd be kind of weird. A whole roleplay based around a single character? HolyWyvern (talk) 20:15, October 2, 2015 (UTC) J'dharjo- Oh, who am I kidding?! (Yeah, fuck the nicknames) Oh well. Changing topics, now... Character screenshots! I think I just created a perfect screenshot http://i.imgur.com/hed3rUn.jpg My RPing skills might have gone down, but my screenshotting skills sure haven't! HolyWyvern (talk) 20:41, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Queenies for Screeny Yep. You guessed it. I think he was my first character for this account. HolyWyvern (talk) 21:20, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Dunny True xD Dunny was my most famous char, I think. And my best one, too. Should we bring this to some sort of chat? HolyWyvern (talk) 21:57, October 2, 2015 (UTC)